


The Thirty-First of October

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Halloween means something different to Harry than it does to his lover, Severus.





	The Thirty-First of October

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts).



> For my very dear friend, allthingsmagical, not to cheer you up but to give you something to smile about <3

Harry had always found a strange sort of comfort in Halloween. It started from his childhood with the Dursleys. Dudley, along with both his parents until the age of about ten, would go trick-or-treating leaving Harry in the house by himself for a couple of hours. Then at Hogwarts was the big feast, the food and sweets and special treats, all mixed up in the magic of the castle. 

So as an adult he found himself thoroughly enjoying the prospect of having trick-or-treaters come to his door so he could give them sweets by the handful. He came home to his little cottage, the carved pumpkins that had been on the front doorstep were still there but their lights were out. He re-lit them with a flap of his hand. The cottage was dark but he knew his partner was home. "Sev?" Harry called as he shut the front door behind him. "Severus? Where are you?" 

"Here." Severus' rasp sounded from the dark kitchen. 

With a frown, Harry turned on the light and looked at his lover. "You ready for the trick-or-treaters?" Harry asked, barely able to contain his excitement. "I can't wait to see what they dress up as. I always wanted to go as a kid but you know the Dursleys. I nev-" he stopped cold when Severus stood from the table with a screech of his chair. "Severus?"

"I am going to bed." Severus said. Before sweeping out of the kitchen. Harry stared after him in shock. He didn't understand, Severus wasn't an easy man and their relationship had it's turbulent times since they got together almost three years ago. After the war Severus had spent months being healed in Hogwarts infirmary by Madam Pomfrey - the only healer who would help him despite being cleared of all charges and awarded the Order of Merlin - First Class alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Looking at the clock Harry saw that it was just past four in the afternoon. Severus had been in a strange mood all week, and today it had culminated. He hadn't even gone into to work and Severus loved his job at the apothecary. Harry made a cup of tea for them both and carried the cups up the stairs. Severus was in their bedroom, standing beside the window. He stared unblinkingly, head resting against the cool glass. 

"Sev," Harry said quietly. "I brought you some tea."

Severus turned from the window and gazed at Harry with his dark, unfathomable eyes. He accepted the steaming cup before looking out the window again. Harry watched in silence, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Severus asked. 

"What's bothering you today?" 

"You really have to ask?" 

"I-" Harry set his tea down and moved closer to Severus. "I really do. I don't know what it is. You're always acting strange around Halloween. This year it has been particularly bad. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I did not think I would have to tell you, of all people." Severus sighed, breath fogging the window. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded. 

Severus faced Harry and swallowed heavily. "It is the thirty-first of October, Harry." 

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It's Halloween." 

A sadness crept over Severus' face, "is that all it means to you?" 

Frowning Harry shrugged. He couldn't think what else it would mean. He came up to touch Severus' arm, taking the tea away from him before holding his hands. Severus squeezed his fingers. "I forget, sometimes, how young you really are." Severus' eyes roved over Harry's face resting on his scar for a second. "It's been twenty years." 

"Since?" Harry whispered. 

"Lily." Severus answered, lifting a hand to brush Harry's fringe from his eyes. "Twenty years ago, Halloween night, Lily and your father, were killed. And you don't even realise..."

"Oh Sev." Harry put his arms around Severus' shoulders and drew him into a tight hug. "I never knew they died on Halloween until Hagrid told me when I was eleven. It's never held any negativity for me. I didn't know you..." 

"We had reconciled. Lily and I, before they went into hiding. She wanted me and James to start over, and I would have done. For her." Severus stopped. Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I loved her, and I wanted to make her happy. She was like a sister, closer even." 

"Do you want to go and see her?" Harry asked gently. "We can go to Godric's Hollow and leave some flowers or something." 

"No," Severus rasped. "I'd just like to stay with you tonight. Perhaps we can go tomorrow?"

"Sounds brilliant," Harry pulled away enough to guide Severus onto the bed. "Come on, let's finish our tea. Would you-" He stopped himself unsure if he should continue. Severus reached out for his hand. 

"Would I, what, love?"

"Tell me about her. Please?" Harry didn't look away from Severus' face. "I've heard so much about my dad from Sirius and Remus before they died. Not a lot about my mum and you knew her best." 

"Come here," Severus spread his thighs and Harry crawled between them, resting his back against Severus' chest. As they sipped their tea, Severus began to talk. He told Harry of his mother's kindness, her intelligence, her stubborn nature and her magic. Severus knew them both well enough to liken characteristics of Harry's that he shared with his mother, their optimism, never giving up and their beauty- inside and out. 

Once Severus had talked until his throat was sore and they had ignore countless knocks on their front door, Harry turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you." Harry pressed his lips to Severus' over and over. "Thank you so much." 

"Thank you for listening Harry." Severus kissed back. "When we go tomorrow there is one thing I need to thank Lily for."

"What's that?" Harry asked as he curled into Severus' chest enjoying his warmth and comfort.

Severus smiled, "You."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly active in HP fandom anymore but [I'm still around](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).


End file.
